


Vulnerable

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Steve realizes how vulnerable Bucky can be, the same as all the other soldiers.





	Vulnerable

**Vulnerable  
By CC  
January, 2018**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon. 

This is the second of two double drabbles about Steve and Bucky.

* * *

The mission is over, and though it was a success, Bucky got shot while risking his life to save Izzy, who was dismantling an enemy weapon. I could not rush to his side, but Dum Dum pulled Bucky out of danger.

Whatever Zola did to him, it prevented him from bleeding out on the field. 

Why is he so reckless?

I can’t lose him!

I’m not used to him being vulnerable. He was always the strong one, the friend who helped me through my worst moments, and now he is lying on a cot, once again, and I’m out here fearing for his life.

“You can come in, Cap,” the doctor said. “He is stable now.”

I rush in, and stop when I see the bandages on his left shoulder. Bucky looks pale, and vulnerable. I walk towards the cot and brush a stray hair off his forehead. He is feverish.

“Steve…”

I grab his hand. “I am here, Bucky. You are safe.”

“Am I?” he opens his eyes. 

“Of course you are.”

“They will come for me…”

“Who will come for you, Bucky?”

He closes his eyes. “Zola…”

“If he comes back, he will have to go through me.”


End file.
